Fairytales
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: Set two weeks after the s09 terroist bombing of the NCIS building, Ziva David won't let no IV nor doctor stop her from seeing the man she loves. WARNING: spoiler s09 finale mention slightly AU as I haven't actually seen the finale myself! I hope you enjoy! Image taken from ncisspecialops.


**Fairytales**

_I don't believe in fairytales, _

_but I believe in you and me._

**Natalia Kills-Wonderland**

_AN: I haven't actually seen the finale of season 9 yet, but I just got this great idea to write this oneshot so you'll have to excuse the inaccuracies! Enjoy! _

_Not to mention that this is my first non-Harry Potter fic.. So I'm quite nervous as to how this will pan out! Please send me your feedback, it can only help! _

_P.S I'd like to give a big thanks to smellythepirate, whom without I probably never would've got off my lazy butt to actually write! You go Glen Coco! You guys should check out her stuff-it's quite something! Plus her tumblr page is awesome as well..!_

_ I should also mention that I haven't actually written in a long, long time.. I feel like a noob all over again :O haha  
_

* * *

The doctor had ordered her to remain in bed, and the nurses had even threatened restraints. Ziva found herself smirking at the idea that hospital restraints being able to hold one of Mossad's finest, well former finest that was.

Her bedside clock glowed in the dark hospital room, one o' clock in the morning it read. Hospitals don't run as efficently at night or in the early hours of the morning, everyone knew that. So now was the perfect chance of escape.

She was warned not to take out her IV, but Ziva David knew it would only slow her down, make too much noise in the near-desserted corridors.

Cautiously, she made her way to the elevator, her vision blurred as vertigo invaded her senses, in order to snap herself out of it she held herself steady against the wall and pressed the button.

She regretted it instantly, a wave of fear crashed down around her. Had it really been only three weeks since Tony had protected her inside another one of these dangerous and enclosed spaces? Ziva pressed the stop button immediately, she had only gone down one floor, but she couldn't take it anymore-the flashbacks were too much for even this former Mossad and trained assasin to bare.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a bright seemingly happy ward with it's yellow walls and jungle creatures painted on the walls. This could only be the children's ward. She crept around the ward, looking for the staircase, hiding in any available storage cupboard whenever she saw anyone member of staff. In this particular room, she saw a tiny frail looking child who couldn't have been any older than ten years old, surrounded by complicated looking machinery. On the bedside table sitting between Ziva and the girl, was a book open on it's last page. There was a picture of a prince and princess in a carriage kissing the words read, "The prince and the Princess lived happily ever after."

Ziva smiled to herself, _this must be one of those fairytales._ Now obviously, she didn't believe in them, they were the dreams of children. However she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't let down her guard and allow her mind to wander at what life would be like if Tony was hers, her prince charming if you will.

Turning away from the book, she checked to make sure the corridor was clear and proceeded to the stairwell.

The ICU ward was more heavily guarded, and it was good thing Ziva hadn't come down the elevator after all, as there was a very stern looking ward sister at the desk going over notes. Creeping around the unoccupied desk in front of her, she grabbed the rota. DiNozzo, Tony was in room 240. Two doors down from where she was currently kneeling and in opposite direction from the elevator. Seeing this as a sign from God, she crept down the corridor, pausing for a moment to check herself in the window's reflection (and it was a good job too) her face clammy and pale and her hair was messier than usual. Ziva did her best to tidy her appearance, and entered Tony's room.

As she watched his chest rise and fall steadily, Ziva was delighted to see that she hadn't been hearing things, that Tony really had been woken by the doctors from his medically induced coma and was breathing on his own. Walking to his beside she grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead, "Oh Tony," she sniffled. Ziva had been to see him many times with Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Mcgee-even the director, but she felt she needed to see him alone, and when she overheard a couple of hours ago the nurses gossiping of "that handsome fed was now off the ventilator" well she knew she had to come immediatlely. Ziva knew he wouldn't be awake, in fact she was grateful, after he had protected her from the worse part of the blast, she couldn't bare him seeing her like this. Ziva brushed his hair back and stroked his cheek, unaware she had been watched for the past two minutes, she jumped immediately into a defensive pose when the mystery guest cleared their throat.

"Don't shoot," DiNozzo senior chuckled.

Ziva was momentarily puzzled as she looked down at her hands, being so used to carrying a weapon, her body, on instinct, took up that pose she had used so many times. Looking down in shame she apologised, "Mister DiNozzo," She couldn't look this man, Tony's father in the eye, Ziva just couldn't help but feel responsible for Tony being in this way.

"I presume you must be Ziva?"

Ziva nodded.

Tony's father had been on the otherside of the world when the explosion happened, and due to legal issues, it had taken him a lot longer to get to his son, and that was only after Director Vance had pulled a favor and had it settled with the Malaysian authorities

"Figured as much, Tony here has mentioned your name a few times,"

Ziva's heart fluttered, no it's because she was the last person he saw before everything went black, there was no way he could feel the same, was there? No, this was Tony Dinozzo we were talking about, her friend and partner. He knew Gibbs' rules better than anyone, and what Ziva was contemplating was most definetly breaking rule number twelve and perhaps even a few others!

"He'd be impressed that you didn't get caught coming down, I know I am," the older man chuckled quietly. Tony was very like his father, using humor to disguise concern, which was obvious in DiNozzo senior.

Swallowing hard she replied, "I do believe Tony would have put it down to my ninjo skills then quoted some sort of movie,"

Anthony DiNozzo Snr. gave Ziva an uncertain look before grinning broadly, "You mean ninja, yes I do believe he will,"

The following afternoon, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs dropped by to check on Ziva and Tony, Ziva, he was told was not it her room. Jethro didn't even know why he felt surprised, now that Tony was awake of course the first thing Ziva would do would check on her partner.

"She came down in the middle of the night when she heard," DiNozzo senior said as they watched Ziva put a straw in Tony's cup of water to help him drink it. "Tony always had good taste, but these two certainly make an interesting couple,"

"That they do," Gibbs smiled to himself, _so much for rule number 12._


End file.
